


The tragic death of Klaus Baudelaire

by Error_Evan_not_found



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asoue the end spoilers, Gen, Klaus angst, Sickfic, Spoilers, mostly based in Tv cannon because I haven’t finished the books, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_Evan_not_found/pseuds/Error_Evan_not_found
Summary: Klaus is the last one to get the antidote, what if it’s too late. Maybe he dies, maybe it just takes him a while to recover, maybe it has lasting affects on his health.I encourage you to look away now, before you regret learning to read in the first place.





	The tragic death of Klaus Baudelaire

The Tragic Death of Klaus Baudelaire 

Klaus and Violet stood up from the couch, ready to climb the tree in order to get the apple and survive this, hopefully, last installment in their episodic misfortunes. As they stood both older Baudelaires immediately fell to the ground. They both coughed, Sunny coughed after them. They couldn’t die here. They just couldn’t. They had come too far, they had survived so much.  
It couldn’t just end.  
“We can’t die here,” Violet choked out from next to Klaus.  
“Maybe it’s too late, maybe this is the end of our story,” Klaus said, everything was blacking out. He could barely breathe now, coughing roughly for the umpteenth time.  
He saw something, above him. Long and snake-like.  
“I must be hallucinating from the mushrooms,” he paused, “that looked like the Incredibly Deadly Viper,”  
He could feel himself slipping, from off to the side he heard Sunny say something. Then something was being pressed to his lips. He had half the mind to bite it. Maybe it was the apple, but he couldn’t. Instead he coughed, and then he passed out.

“Klaus! Klaus! Please, wake up. Klaus, we have the apple you just need to-“ a sob broke the air, “Klaus please, please open your eyes,” Violet was shaking him, sobbing into the air as her brother died on the floor. “Klaus, I promised I would protect you. You can’t die here. Klaus, please, wake up!” She was hugging him, Sunny was by his head, tapping his face lightly and babbling what Violet was, but in baby talk. Of course, minus the part about protecting him.  
“Vi-“ his faint voice broke, he swallowed, coughed again, then tried to talk once more, “Violet, I-I’m sorry...”  
“There’s nothing to be sorry about Klaus, just take a bite of this, it’ll be okay,” she pressed the apple to his mouth again. “Klaus. Bite,” Sunny said from her spot on the floor. He did, it was bitter. He swallowed. He could feel the scratching in the back of his throat lessen. Then, it faded to an itch, then a tickle. He coughed in surprise. Something wet left his mouth, wet and... metallic.  
“Oh, that... can’t be good,” he heard Violet say, then she was helping him sit up. His back was against the couch, his head felt heavy. So he leaned to the side, then he was falling again. Violet caught him before his head smashed into the floor, he coughed again, that can’t be good. Didn’t the apple cure him?  
“Vi, I don’t feel so go-“ he coughed again, his hand flew up to cover his mouth. He sounded like Mr. Poe, and he was coughing for as long as him too. Violet rubbed his back in comfort. When he finally stopped coughing he pulled his hand away, it was damp with something. He tried to look at his hand, he caught sight of red. Then Violet turned his head away.  
“Klaus, it’s okay. Just a little blood, don’t worry about it. And don’t look,” she said soothingly, “try and get some rest,” she looked at him, concern in her eyes. Then she looked at the couch they were leaning on. Violet pondered for a moment, then she sat up a little straighter.  
“Vi,” coughing, “Vi, why don’t I,” more throat burning coughs, “I don’t feel better,” smaller coughs, more blood. He could tell, he could feel it dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin.  
“Try not to talk, that seems to send you into fits. I’m gonna try and move you onto the couch, on three we’re going to stand okay?” Klaus nodded, “one, two, three,” she stood, Klaus tried to. He really did, but he was so tired and weak. So instead Violet ended up lifting him off the ground and laying him on the couch.  
“Kit!” Sunny said, Violet gasped.  
“Oh no, Sunny stay with Klaus, I’ll go help her!” Then Violet was gone.  
“Klaus!” Sunny cried and lifted herself up onto the couch, she sat next to his legs and patted his leg. He chuckled but it made him cough even more. When he stopped his head hurt even more and his lungs burned.  
“How bad is it?” He asked, then coughed once. Sunny just kept patting his leg. “Sunny, how ba-“ he was no longer coughing, more like hacking. It sounded like he was trying to cough his lungs out, maybe he would succeed. The hacks subsided eventually, and he felt worse than before. “Sunny,” his voice was weak, “I’m, I’m sorry,” and he passed out once again.

Sunny was frightened, she was a baby and had just been put in charge of her older brother. Any reasonable person would be concerned about being put in charge of someone older than them. Sunny just kept patting his leg, and when he lost consciousness Sunny moved closer to his head. She crawled onto his stomach and put her head on his chest, she could feel the soft rise and fall of his breathing. She knew that as long as she could hear that then her brother was still alive. Soon she drifted off to sleep as well.

Violet returned to the treehouse late that night, there was a small bundle in her arms and a sad look in her eyes. Violet placed the bundle in a nearby chair and went over to her sleeping siblings. Sunny was curled up on Klaus’s chest. Klaus was twitching in his sleep. His eyelids moved frantically and his face was distressed. Violet went over and picked up Sunny, then placed her in a pile of clothing that was just laying around. She went back over to Klaus, he was still sleeping but it didn’t look pleasant. Violet knew she should wake him, but if he was still sick he would start coughing again. There was more blood, it covered the right sleeve of his shirt and hand. Some was drying on the front of his shirt, and even more was on the back of the couch. She frowned, then she noticed Klaus was sweating, a lot. His hair was damp with sweat, and in the places there wasn’t blood on his shirt there was small damp spots. She pressed her hand to his forehead, and pulled away almost immediately. He was burning up, like he wasn’t her brother but instead he was a furnace. She had to fix this, how could she fix this. Violet still had two other infants to take care of. Which reminded her. She walked away from her brother for a short time, still keeping him in her peripheral incase anything happened. She grabbed the bundle and tucked it into another pile of clothes. There was also a pile of sheets. She took one of these and put it on her brother, who was shivering despite having a fever.  
“Oh, Klaus, I’m so sorry. I should’ve given you the apple before I took a bite. Then maybe this wouldn’t be happening,” he stirred slightly at his sisters words.  
“N-no,” he mumbled, he opened his eyes and looked at his sister, “then,” his voice broke, it was so scratchy from coughing. He continued, “then... you’d be the one,” he coughed, more blood flew out of his mouth. He coughed and coughed for what felt like hours. Violet just stroked his hair back. It was something that their mother used to do, whenever one of them got sick. When he finally stopped coughing he breathed in, then he spoke again, “taking my place... I wouldn’t know what to do, if it was you. I’m sorry Vi, but it’s better this way. At least I’m still aliv-“ he coughed again, and again, and again. It lasted longer than the last time. Klaus was wheezing by the time it stopped, with each breath in he coughed more. Until eventually it stopped all together. He opened his mouth to talk more, to offer some comfort to his sister. She shook her head at him.  
“Stop talking, your going to wake the babies,” she said softly. Klaus looked confused,  
“Babies, plural?” He coughed slightly and winced in pain.  
“Kit, she had her baby, it’s a girl, her name is Beatrice,” she looked sad again.  
“Where,” coughing, “where’s Kit?”  
“She didn’t make it. Klaus you need to go back to sleep, and again stop talking,” he nodded. Then Klaus closed his eyes.  
“Night, Vi. Thanks,” he coughed a couple times then stopped. Violet sat next to him until his breathing became slow, then she stayed there for even longer. Just looking at her brother and stroking his hair, this was her fault. No matter what Klaus said this was her fault. She should have protected him, she should have made sure he was taken care of before she was. And now, there was something terribly wrong with him. He was coughing up blood, his face was pale, and he had a fever. Soon he started shaking again, Violet figured it was probably a nightmare. She hadn’t told him that Olaf was dead, she just couldn’t believe it herself. The man who had been chasing them and tormenting them for so long, dead by harpoon.

Klaus shook, violently. His head hit the arm of the couch, his legs and arms flailing about. He accidentally hit Violet in the arm. He was crying, then he was yelling.  
“No! No! I-I won’t do it, you-“ coughing then even louder he yelled, “You can’t make me! I won’t hurt her!” Violet was shaking him, trying to wake him up. She was crying now as well. Sunny and Beatrice were waking up. Beatrice cried loudly, as any baby would if someone were screaming not that far away from them. Sunny crawled out from her blanket nest and walked over to the crying baby. She looked at Violet, who was now holding Klaus down, her hands wrapped around his wrists so he wouldn’t hit her again. This only seemed to distress Klaus more. He kicked his legs harder. “Let go, let me go. I-I’m not your puppet, let me go!” Violet did as her brother asked, now remembering what had happened to him in Paltryville. He was still sleeping, technically, fitfully but sleeping.  
“Klaus, wake up! It’s just a bad dream you just need to wake up! Your safe Klaus, we’re all safe!” Violet was yelling, trying desperately to get her brother awake.  
“I’m not a puppet, I’m not a puppet, I’m not a puppet,” Klaus chanted quietly, Violet hated not knowing how to help. Well, she might be able to. But that would be going too far, and it might trigger something worse. It was still worth a try.  
“Lucky, wake up,” she felt awful for saying it the moment the words left her mouth. But, it worked. Klaus shot up, his eyes were unfocused and he was smiling slightly.  
“Yes sir,” Klaus said in the far away voice from the mill.  
“Inordinate,” he snapped out of it, then he looked around frantically.  
“Where, where is he-“ he coughed for an inordinate amount of time, “where’s Olaf, he... he hypnotized me again, Vi, where is h-“ he coughed violently.  
“Klaus, he’s gone, Olaf’s dead. I, I... I’m sorry Klaus. You weren’t waking up, you were kicking and screaming. It was a nightmare, I had to wake you up. I couldn’t think of another way. Klaus I’m so, so sorry,” she was still crying, but now she moved to hug him.  
“Vi, I don’t-“ coughing, “don’t understand, he was just here, how else was I...” he stopped. Then he finally looked at Violet. The realization hit him. He let himself fall back into a laying position. “Vi, what’s wrong with me-“ he coughed again, this time he leaned over the side of the couch. There was more blood this time. It flowed out of his mouth, even after he stopped coughing. Klaus closed his mouth, but it filled with blood. So he opened it again. Blood spilled onto the floor. Violet stood up quickly and ran to find a bucket for Klaus.  
She checked on the two infants first. Sunny had calmed Beatrice down, and the two of them where now sleeping on the same pile of clothes. She went into the other room, there was some clanking and a grunt. Then Violet was back, she rushed over to Klaus, who was now spitting blood out of his mouth.  
“Here,” she said, placing the bucket into the puddle of blood. Klaus continued spitting, but now into the bucket. Violet rubbed circles into his back. Then, Klaus vomited. Directly into the bucket luckily. He vomited and vomited, Violet just rubbing his back as he was in so much pain. He threw up blood, and bits of fish, and a bite of an apple. Then he dry heaved, over and over and over. Then he stopped, he was gasping and wheezing. Then he was silent. “Klaus?” Violet said, “Klaus are you okay?” No response. He was, she checked his pulse, sleeping. He had passed out, for the third time that day he had passed out. Which was probably not good, but he wasn’t coughing or retching or anything like that. So Violet moved his head back onto the couch and adjusted the blanket on him. Then grabbed her own blanket from the pile and leaned against the couch, soon enough she was sleeping as well. After all, all three orphans had gotten used to uncomfortable sleeping arrangements.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, I’m sorry. This was entirely self indulgent... also, there is going to be another part I just wanted to post this immediately while the fandom is still pretty active


End file.
